


The Eternal Dance

by LeviZacharias13, Xilianr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All relationships listed will have smut, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Still editing, Trans Male Character, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Yaoi, originally written as rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/LeviZacharias13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Xilianr
Summary: The battle between hunters and vampires has gone on for as long as they both have existed.Both sides know only hate of one another, until now.
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro, Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro/Levi/Miche Zacharias, Dio Brando/Levi, Dio Brando/Levi/Mike Zacharias, Dio Brando/Mike Zacharias, Dio/Jotaro/Kars/Levi/Mike/OC/Vanilla, Dio/Jotaro/Levi/Mike/Vanilla Ice, Dio/Jotaro/Levi/Mike/Vanilla/Wamuu, Kujo Jotaro/Levi, Kujo Jotaro/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Vanilla Ice, Mike Zacharias/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Eternal Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Xil here.  
> This is the first chapter of a sprawling epic my friend King and I wrote. The original format is one of us just RPing and having fun so the published format is not as balanced (or maybe too balanced is the better way to put it) as our solo writing projects that more focus from the single narrative of a single character per chapter. This story will have the perspective changing from one character to the other character to yet another character within the same chapter. Please also not that the relationship tags are ALL in the story with smut at some point in the story, so if you hate any of that, this isn't the story for you. Thanks for stopping by! We are still editing this giant work but the story is complete so I am hoping we will get it all posted some time this year. 
> 
> Some tags for this chapter: might trigger some dub-con flags without the full context of events, vampires being vampires, SMUT and seriously, I'm going to not keep tagging vampires and smut starting now. IT'S EVERY CHAPTER NEARLY, hence the tags at the top.

The golden haired blond lays back in bed, book in hand, relaxing in the cool darkness of the night. A glass of red wine cradled between thumb and forefinger is brought to his shapely lips. His tongue darts out to lick away the liquid left on his lips as he turns to the next page. Some shuffling on the floor beside him draws his attention and he places the book and wine glass on the bedside table to snatch up and finish his meal. Long fingers encircle a slender throat, pushing beneath the surface of the skin to drain away the last of the life essence from the pathetic being before dropping the empty husk onto the tiles below. 

“Clean that up, would you.” He speaks out to one of his many servants before turning to walk out onto the elegant balcony, under the gaze of the pale moonlight.

The vampire brings his fingers to his lips to lap away the last of his meal, hunger curbed but yet unsatisfied, he leaps from the balcony to descend gracefully to the earth below. His feet barely make a sound as he lands with a muted thump. Standing to his full 195cm height, he takes a deep inhale through his nose, gathering all the scents within the area. Something new, spicy, and warm draws his interest. He has smelled the humans of the village not far from his location numerous times and while they tickled his sense of smell, none were this pleasantly mouthwatering. He begins to salivate at the thought of quenching his thirst with such a tantalizing meal. Honeyed irises shift to bright glowing crimson and he laps over his fangs once more before following the scent heavy on the wind.

A soft breeze carries the delicious scent to fill his nostrils again. It holds hints of spice with a sweet undertone. Whomever is making such a sinful scent had best hope he never finds them, else he drain them dry without a moment's hesitation. Through the trees, he's able to make out a figure crouching beside a small campfire. As he focuses his bloodied gaze, he's able to see the pulsing heart of the human so foolishly camping in the woods around his sanctum. The beat was steady. Calm. He wanted it racing, full of fear. Meals always tasted better when adrenaline caused their hearts to pound. Silent as a wraith, DIO slid closer to breathe in that mouth watering scent. He could practically taste the meal on his tongue already.

“Boo,” He whispered out into the night, hoping to send a thrill of fear through his prey.

Winter cool eyes drifted slightly toward the sound. No other noticeable movement was made. “Tch. Does that ever work?”

Ruby eyes narrow at the response and the vampire takes a moment to recalculate his attack, opting to stay out of sight for the moment until he has a better read on the situation. “Normally, yes it would, most humans would be quaking in their boots at such an utterance in the middle of the night.” His voice seeps out like liquid silk, deep and mesmerizing. “You are different, little human. I wonder why that is.”

“Hm. Wouldn't you like to know.” A subtle shift of movement allows pale features to catch in the fire's light. Trained ears listen for what other senses might only suggest. “Odd, someone strolling in the woods at this hour.”

He stills momentarily before soundlessly flitting around, just out of the light of the fire to gaze upon the darkly clad figure's face. He pouts a touch when he realizes the face is hidden beneath black fabric.

“Odd it may be, but what of you, little human, what, pray tell, brings you to these woods so late after the sun has fallen from the clouds? Surely you know what lurks in the dark of the night in these parts,” He purrs, confidant grin evident in his tone. “I fear 'tis unsafe to tread here, even during the daylight, little human, the beast that dwells within the blackness of night is none to be trifled with.” The threat is clear in is voice.

“A beast that's been running amuck, as I hear it.” He answers in a bored drawl. Raven's wing black hair falls forward to obscure what little of his face is exposed. He has followed the movements circling the warm glow that acts as a temporary haven. “That is exactly what brings me out into the woods. Cleaning up this filth no one else can manage.”

He hums low in his throat before stepping forward into the light of the fire, letting himself be seen by the other. His many bangles and jewels glitter in what little light the fire provides and he holds an air of untouchable pride. He knows he is beautiful and is not afraid to flaunt it.

“Ahh, a Hunter then, how quaint. It's been many a year since I last encountered one of your kind.” He moves further into the light before settling into a seated position across from the ravenette. A smirk reveals a flash of pointed fang. “I suppose you think you've lured me out quite cleverly, and I admit, your scent is what drew me in, but I am no easy prey. Have you any idea of whom you've had the honor of speaking, my little human?” His eyes brighten a touch in excitement. Hunters are his favored prey, after all.

Grey eyes flicker blue for only an instant. Calmly, he looks over the brute before him. Arrogance radiates from the vampire as loudly as that aura of otherworldly power. He lets himself sit up a little straighter at having the blood-drinker sit down across from him. “Does it really matter? You'll be dead or I will. Or is it that you would like to know the name of the one here to kill you?”

“Ohh, ohh it does matter, my precious little Hunter, for I am no mere vampire, darling.” His voice drops dangerously low at the utterance of the pet name. He makes no move to threaten the man further instead, letting his presence alone speak for him. He lets cold malice seep into his aura, flooding it with murderous intent. “I am the Father of the Night, Lord of Darkness. I am DIO, King of all vampires. I am the first and I intend to be the last. That is who you have come to kill, sweet little human, do you now understand that you've been sent to your death?”

“Cocky. Might not feel that way once I've carved a piece out of you.” It is only years of facing powerful monsters that steadies the Hunter against the energy crawling over him. The stories of this one's strength had not been exaggerated. A green Hunter would have trembled, even fled only to be taken down before making it to the trees. He just looked into those haunting eyes with his own resolve.

DIO's shapely lips curve upwards in a delighted smile, eyes blazing bright crimson from within. Long, swift fingers move to pull the fabric covering the Hunter's face down to reveal the features beneath. “Pretty little thing, aren't you, my, it almost seems a shame to kill you. I'd very much like to keep you as my plaything but, alas, that could prove hazardous to one's health and I have no desire to meet my end while I slumber. No, for you, I think a slow and agonizing death befits such defiance. What say you, little mortal, shall we dance?” His arms folded over his broad chest, single hand moving to cup chiseled jaw. The taste of blood lingers tauntingly on his tongue, and he desires nothing more than to plunge his fingers into that pale neck and drain the body dry.

A flash of silver answers the goading instead of a sharp tongue. Blessed blades lash out with the speed that is his lifetime of training's due.

A sharp hiss is all the sound the vampire gives, using powerful wings to launch himself back and away from the Hunter. Blackened blood seeps from a slowly healing wound on his arm, the silver causing his flesh to sizzle upon contact, and his tongue darts out to lap up his spilt essence. The air around him chills noticeably as he lets his energy radiate fully.

“I shall not take this insult to my civility lightly, little human, you'll pay dearly for that.” He snarls, all traces of sensuality in his voice replaced with cruelty. With inhuman speed, he dashes around behind the ravenette, letting his claws elongate into dagger like talons. “Now, bleed for me!” He slashes at the smaller male.

The sting of armor failing to deflect the assault is half expected. Using his slighter form to the advantage, the dark haired Hunter dips low, knife in his hand coming up to clear away the hand that might try and hold him. A tumble and roll are used to put the fire at his back.

“Civility.” The word is scoffed with a tut. “As if you were offering anything but a slower death.” He stands slightly hunched. His twin knives are drawn, one flipped, ready for a backhanded slash. He swallows a flinch from the injury stretching from his collarbone to across his shoulder.

The tips of his claws are brought to his lips to suckle at the small amount of blood dripping from them. His eyes flutter shut if only for a moment and he moans at the flavor coating his tongue. “My goodness, little Hunter, I had no idea you'd taste this divine. I simply cannot wait to sink my claws into you and drain every last drop of that sweet essence from your veins. And yes civility, I do believe I was speaking rather politely, considering you are nothing more than an insect to be crushed beneath my heel!”

He lunges forward, narrowly avoiding the hallowed silver and tackling the man to the ground. A sinister smirk plays at the corners of his lips as he leans down, laving his frigidly cold tongue over the wound before withdrawing, snarling inhumanly after coming into contact with the crucifix worn securely around the pale neck.

The ragged breath the Hunter uses to calm himself, barely hides his reaction to the contact. It is his own frustration that pulls a slight sneer to his lips. “Claims of civility but then not even an offer of buying me a drink first. So forward. Makes a man happy to have thought ahead to bring protection.” Rolling up to his feet, he settles back into an aggressive stance. “Or was this not the dancing you had in mind, vampire?”

With silver blades the noirette attacks again, using the full of his speed to try and land a better blow. He knows he won't survive a drawn out fight, not with the sun so recently set. The sound that escapes the hulking blond can only be described as demonic as he retreats to the safety of a tree branch, hand cupping his lip as more midnight essence seeps from his bleeding maw. 

“You've wounded me! You've wounded my face! I'll gut you, I'll make you suffer for this!” He shrieks, diving towards the ravenette, claws extended as rage begins to cloud his judgement.

He moves to slash at the Hunter again, claws finding purchase on the man's garments instead. It's in an animalistic frenzy as the vampire attacks. He snarls softly, attempting to regain his composure.

  
“No matter, your blood will fill my belly and heal my wounds in due time, there's still plenty of time to play, my little Hunter, I'm afraid I've gotten a bit carried away.” Almost like flipping a switch his calm and collected demeanor returns.

Grey eyes blink a moment. Only his breathing is giving away the exertion it had taken to evade any additional injury in that frenzy. Shedding his coat, tattered shell allowing glimpses of the green lining even in the dim light, he stands to the full of his lesser height. Subconsciously he is getting rather irksome over the pet names he keeps earning. He tugs his dark sleeves and ebony vest to neat, ignoring his wound from earlier. 

“Well, you managed to murder the fuck out of my coat. Well done, blood-sucker.” The Hunter snarks.

Flaring red eyes stare intently at the cross dangling about the neck of the smaller man. In his next set of movements, he is dipped in behind the ravenette, clipped the chain with a single talon and sent the offensive object flying out of view.

“Now that that pesky crucifix is out of the way, I think I'd like a taste of my meal.” He lets out an icy breath, cold enough to fog in the semi warm night air. His fangs lengthen at the potential of feeding from the slender figure before him. “I want that sweet blood on my tongue once more, my little Hunter, I crave it. It seems you've enchanted me, fear not, it won't hurt a bit.” At that his irises begin to swirl and shift hypnotically, as if a raging maelstrom had taken up residence in his scarlet orbs.

“Shit.” The sharp curse is uttered dryly, just under his breath. “I liked that cross.” He uses a spin on his heel, knives slashing upward to hopefully catch the broad-shouldered beast and gain some actual ground.

The blades strike flesh and cloth, effectively separating the cape from his wide shoulders. He stumbles backwards, clutching the wound, not a single sound escapes his lips as the flesh sizzles and pops, burning from the blessed silver. Blood, black as midnight slips between his fingers to drip onto the earth below.

  
“Th-that h-hurt…” He grunts out through clenched teeth. As he feels the wounds begin to knit slowly back together, he rights his posture and, with a flick of the wrist, casts off the excess blood coating his hands. “It would s-seem I underestimated you, my little Hunter, you've earned the privilege of hearing your name from my lips, if you would be so kind as to provide it for me, I shall speak it unto you before I free your head from your shoulders and drain you of your blood.”

Leeriness looks up at the vampire, jaw tight over having failed to remove a limb. “Levi. And I'm less than inclined to allow you such an opportunity.” He rushes forward closing the distance in a blink. He knows that he has to dwindle that heady power, still rolling over him in waves.

In an attempt to avoid further injury, the blond uses the momentum from the sprint to send the small man crashing to the ground with an expertly timed roll of body. A single kick is delivered to the Hunter's abdomen before the vampire leans a bit closer, hand closing over the pale column of flesh and lifting up the petite frame.

“Levi, what a lovely name, such a lovely face and name to match. You mentioned I should offer you a drink before this dance commenced so here you are, my pet.” He bites into the wrist of his free arm, piercing the skin and drawing a large amount of blood to the surface before bringing said wrist to the ravenette's lips. “Drink up little Hunter, consume my essence and reject your humanity.”

With wild eyes he sputters the inky liquid filling his mouth. The cold burn as it trickles down his throat hurts in the most alluring way. What starts as a fierce struggle grows weaker with his slowing pulse.

DIO purrs delightedly at the dying struggles and once he is sure enough of his essence has been consumed, he releases the grip on Levi's throat. “Before you slip too far into undeath, stand, come to me and let me drink of your blood, for you, I'll not use my fingers but my fangs instead. Come to me my little Hunter.” He opens his burly arms, inviting the smaller man into his embrace.

It is a staggered step, an attempt not to fall, that collides Levi’s forehead to the muscled chest in front of him. The want to pull back boils but only just keeps his feet under him.

DIO smirks as he watches the last of the man's spark, resolve flickering away. It's almost intimate, the way he nestles into the soft skin of the other's neck. “Tell me you desire me. Tell me you desire my fangs in your flesh.” He murmurs after licking a frigid stripe up the sweat stained skin. His breath is ice against Levi's neck, small puffs of fog escaping his parted lips.

His throat offers a dry click as he swallows. His head lulls softly to the side, mind fuzzy, fight gone. “Please-” His voice fails. He tries again, but only gets the one word out. This time with a keening lilt of need. “Please.”

Without any further warning, DIO sinks his fangs into the junction between neck and shoulder, taking a long pull of the heated crimson liquid. The blood coats his tongue in a symphony of flavor, there's a distinct spicy taste with hints of sweetness just under the surface and it's driving the mountainous male mad with bloodlust. He encourages those slender hands to release the blades he still gripped uselessly in favor of tangling his fingers in long, silken gold strands.

“Oh my little Hunter, my Levi, you taste wonderful, so warm and full of so much emotion, I knew behind that stoic mask there was something delectable.” He sighs, the petite man's blood dripping from his chin. “Would you like a taste, my pet?”

It is a shallow nod. Craning his neck, Levi’s mouth hangs open slightly, breath coming a little too fast. He pulls himself up with arms wrapped around a powerful neck. He laps lightly at the crimson, his crimson, painting his Master's skin. As tiny licks reach plush lips he leans in, eager to clean every drop from the fangs that had just been inside him. Whimpers are caught in his throat. He can't get close enough, can't taste enough, he wants more. His tongue tries to steal away any stray bit of flavor, losing himself to the feel of slick muscle along his.

Two firm hands cup under Levi's thighs, lifting him as the blond stood to his full, imposing height. The kiss is returned with vigor, tongue bent on exploring the inviting cavern of the man in his arms. Shifting a bit to support the ravenette's weight in one hand, he brings the other up to dip into the scarlet dribbling in little rivers down his neck before bringing the blood coated fingers to that hungry mouth.

“It's divine, isn't it my little pet? My hungry little Hunter? Though I suppose you're a Hunter no more, my sweet Levi. Shall I take you into my palace and feed the hunger welling inside you?” He murmurs, voice full of affection for the man-turning-vampire writhing in his arms.

Greedily fingers are suckled and licked. Cool hazy eyes look to return such warm attention. He takes the fingers deep into his mouth. He laves over them, almost unwilling to let them go. Their removal makes a pop that leaves his tongue chasing after.

“More. Please, Master DIO.” He all but coos.

DIO chuckles low and deep, hugging the small frame tight against him. “Hold on tight, little one, I'll show you the world as only a vampire can see.” 

He commands before two massive wings sprout seeming out of thin air and propel them into the air and in the direction of the Sire's lair. It takes all of a few minutes for him to land gracefully back on the balcony attached to his bedroom.

“Go and lay on the bed, my pet.” He speaks softly, letting those lovely legs down so that Levi could stand.

Levi’s first step is slow, as if he were finding his legs again. The next step is smoother. He walks to the bed with a soft sway of hip. He arches his back crawling up onto the soft duvet. His knee dips into the downy comforter and each subsequent press after, in his lazy shuffle up the large bed. Using that liquid grace he once held as a weapon, he falls onto his back, waiting for his newly discovered world to join him.

DIO smiles, a genuine smile, one that lifts all the way to his now golden eyes, the sensual way he sways his hips as he strides into the room full of grace. His talons have retracted back into elegantly long blackened nails which he brings to his wrist. With a sharp and quick slash, he opens up the skin to bleed for that hungry mouth.

“Drink of your Master. Drink deep this gift I give freely to you. Revel in the wonders of both my flesh and my blood.” DIO offers the bleeding wrist to his sireling with that same smile. “My beautiful Levi.”

On hands and knees, Levi meets the offered wrist. He covers the wound tightly with thirsty lips, not wanting a single drop to go to waste. The exquisiteness running down his throat makes him hum in rapture. The tip of his tongue teases at the wound while his winter eyes search for golden, his new sun.

DIO hisses softly at the pleasure of being fed from, his free hand moving to run through raven black locks. Carefully, he maneuvers himself to sit behind the feeding vampire, arms wrapping around the slender waist to pull him back against that vast chest. The hand resting against the smaller man gently pushes vest and shirt aside to toy with the porcelain flesh beneath, thumb rubbing small circles into the smooth, taut skin.

“Would you like me to play with you, my darling?” He whispers into an eager ear.

A breathy gasp escapes the noirette as he relaxes into his sire's affection. The feel of such powerful hands pressing along, giving him form.

“Yes. Yes, Please.” His words slur with lust. He wants all his master can offer.

The fingers tracing idle patterns into a toned stomach drift lower, slowly. Teasingly, over one of those thin yet powerful thighs. They dance over the point where leg becomes pelvis, pressing lightly into the clothed yet sensitive area. Those long digits play over the object of his desire before sliding over to give the other leg the same treatment. His own need beginning to strain against his own trappings.

“Tell me what you desire pet, or better, show me. Show your Master just how eager you are.” He presses a gentle kiss into those ebony locks.

Levi rolls his head gently along firm flesh, nuzzling his cheek with his nod of understanding. He takes the larger hand in his, running their paired palms up his chest, long fingers so easily spanning his sternum. Those perfect hands are left loosely at his neck, head hanging jointless in such security. Slender hands slide down his own body, accentuating the way flexing muscle is shifting over angular bone. He pushes his hands across the bulge of his slacks in a heavy petting. Letting out a soft panting sigh, he melts a little into the powerful grip that keeps hold of him.

Deft fingers make short work of the ties and buckles keeping his clothes on. No sooner than when his pale skin glows bare in the moonlight, does he dip his chin to start nibbling at fingertips. The thumb closest to his lips is kissed before being swept into his mouth. He sucks and strums with wet passion over the thick pad. Trying to look over his shoulder, he hopes to let his DIO, his God, witness the mimed affection he would grant elsewhere, if he would only be allowed. He puts himself on display shoulders squared and back straight with a militant pride. He looks with a longing for those honeyed eyes.

Rocking his hips forward, Levi offers to be touched. “I want you to claim all of me, Master. Use me as only you can.” He keeps that delicious thumb resting on his lips as he asks.

It is a dangerous cocktail, pride and lust surging through DIO's veins at hearing such a delicious request. With a gentle hand, he reaches down, taking the offered flesh in hand.

“My precious pet, how could I refuse such a sweet plea. Yes, I'll claim you, and you will be mine. My pet, my beloved, mine to shape and mold.” He growls possessively before turning the body to face him.

Encouraging the young vampire to straddle him, he lays back onto the bed, bringing Levi with him. His own straining erection freed from it's confines to stand, proud and imposing in his eager state. Lengthy digits encircle both his own and the ravenette's cocks, pumping slowly at first. Just to tease. He takes a moment for himself, to admire the velveteen skin in his grasp. Creamy white like the rest of him that DIO had seen save for the light shade of pink coloring the head. A curiosity builds in his mind. A question that must be asked

“Levi, my sweet, have you lain with a man before myself?” He asks, molten amber eyes meeting the subtly glowing blues.

Unabashed the ravenette looks to the one he could never lie to. “No, no I haven’t.”

There is an uncertainty there, deep below the surface. He wants so desperately to please, but skills untested, untempered leave him hiding doubts. Even then he trusts that he will be given a way grant his Master’s will.

“Only you.” His hands become fists on the sculpted chest supporting him. He bites his lip, looking over such a glorious expanse.

DIO hums softly in approval, free hand cupping a high cheekbone. “Thank you for your honesty, and fear not little one, I am a generous Master and more so a generous lover. Allow me to guide you through your first experience of the carnal pleasures.”

He brings the smaller frame closer, enough to press cold lips to a pert nipple. Slippery muscle darts from between his teeth to lap at the tight little nub. One hand takes the pulsing organ between his legs and began to stroke it while the other snakes around behind the small man to play at the curve of his ass cheeks, dipping between every so often, teasing but never going beyond. He wants to make sure his pet is comfortable and well cared for after all. The wet appendage dancing over the hardened bud halts only to give it's twin the same treatment. His lips close over the soft skin and he suckles, lightly to start then a bit harder until he's sucked the flesh flushed.

It is a weak sound, trapped low in Levi’s throat as he watches hollowed cheeks devour him. Each touch is electric over his skin. He paws helplessly over the grand chest. Using care not to scratch, to claw, but he cannot touch enough of the man under his hands. He massages his hands up tense muscle to finally reach golden mane. Being is careful not to pull or tug, he tangles his fingers in wild locks. Eager for whatever he might be gifted next, the noirette licks over thin lips.

DIO purrs under the careful kneading touches, glancing up to stare into those frozen blue eyes. The digits toying with his rear inch closer and closer to the tight ring of muscle only to pull back at the last second. He repeats this action a few more times before releasing the tendered nub from his unrelenting attention.

“Mm, I want to be inside this beautiful body. I want to feel you from within, but first…”

He leans over to the nightstand, carefully holding onto his partner to keep him situated, and pulls open the little drawer. A single small bottle of clear fluid is retrieved before settling back against the plush comforter. Without a word, he places the container on the bed beside him and resumes his ministrations, fist pumping the throbbing member a bit faster than before. He cradles the young vampire's cheek before bringing him down for a tender but heated kiss, tongue slipping between parted lips to tangle with the younger male's. The kiss is broken in favor of nipping at the sensitive non pulsing vein along the side of the milky throat.

“My Levi, my perfect pet, do you want me to fuck you? Would you like if I took you, here in my bed, here and now?” He purrs, confident that he already knows the answer, but he desires to hear the young man say it himself.

Grey eyes flutter closed at such wondrous words. Levi curves his neck in offer. “Yes. Please Master. Please fuck me. Make me yours, completely yours.” The words are heavy on his tongue, soaked in a wanton lisp. He leans into each pump of his length, relishing how the contact nurtures a yearning he never fed before. “I need you in me. Please.”

Sharp fangs press against the offered throat before puncturing and drawing darkening blood. The Sire mouths at the wound before pulling away and letting the flesh heal. The small bottle is taken up once more and the lid opened with a soft pop.

“Lean into me, dear one, lay against me and relax, I'll try to make this as easy on you as I can, if it becomes too much, you are to tell me at once.” With that, he coats a finger in the slick fluid, rubbing it in until the digit was substantially coated. He then moves the hand to press against the tense ring. “Remember, if it becomes overwhelming, you stop me.”

Gently, he pressed against the sensitive pucker until the finger breached, eyes glued to his lover's face, watching for any signs of discomfort. Slowly, he eased his way into the hot cavern. His spare hand rubbed comfortingly up and down the slightly arched spine. With calculated movements, he felt around inside the smaller man until he found the spot to make him cry out his pleasure. With a smirk, the finger working him open pressed against his prostate a little firmer, revelling in the way the body seemed to swallow up every little bit of pleasure to be had.

Levi had his mind blank out but for the foreign feeling of being filled. He watched golden features come alight from the simple enjoyment of him. He extended his neck up, nibbling at a chiseled jaw in a shapeless behest. He relaxed into the new sensation of digits curling so skilfully. He bit at the skin closest to him, remembering himself only when there was the firm resistance of bone. He licked apologetically over his exuberance caused slight. He rapidly kissed up to perfect lips hoping to redeem himself in a fervent kiss. DIO’s head tilts to the side, exposing the expanse of pale flesh on his neck. A second finger easing it's way inside the snug body, gripping onto the first one so tightly.

“Relax, my pet, I've got you.” He breathed out in response to a slight tensing of muscles.

The hand rubbing soothing patterns into his back moved to unclasp the heavy collar that DIO wore to further expose his throat for Levi to nip and bite along. He returned to massaging the soft flesh soon after and curled the digits inside deliciously, petting the same spot from before all while scissoring open the virginal body atop him. Only when he was certain he could fit did he work a third finger into Levi, the hug of muscle around his thick fingers told of just how pleasurable it would be to fill the man up with his lightly leaking cock trapped between their bodies.

“Lovely, when you think you're ready…” He carefully retracted the digits that had been so diligently preparing him to coax the younger into an upright position. “There's no need to rush, take your time, I'll be more disappointed if you hurt yourself than if you dawdle.” He murmurs before taking up the bottle from before and coating his own length in a liberal amount of the liquid within, working it gently into the skin.

With DIO’s hands momentarily occupied on his own splendid body, Levi attacked the newest exposure to tease at his appetite. He started at the jut of angular collarbone, only to pepper wet kisses in a trail going lower. As solid bone softened to toned pectoral he added his teeth to his efforts. He had the dull senses of his teeth not brushing the smooth flesh as he expected them to. An inquisitive tongue found his canine sharper and longer. His eyes brightened with the revelation.

Having been allowed to take such time already, Levi tested if there was a limit to his Master’s generosity. He painted a wet stripe from the dip between those mountainous pectorals to a dusky nipple. Dimly glowing blue eyes watched as he took the bud between his lips only to ever so carefully graze his new fangs over skin. He opened his mouth wide, full flat of his tongue undulating over a pert nipple. Upon seeing only pleasure in his Sire’s face he parted with a long lick over the faintest of marks he had left behind.

He returned, poised to take the flushed bounty on offer. Levi lined himself slowly, grateful for the guiding hand on his hip. Even after having had three fingers in him, this new sensation was worth marvelling over. Slowly lowering himself to be impaled on such straining girth, grey eyes rolled back in his head. Two hands now held his narrow hips, keeping him from harsher actions. Seated, taking the whole length into him, Levi panted. A solid grip held him still, keeping him from rushing in his initial rise and drop.

The moment he was so totally full again it was a roar garbled mewl that ripped from his throat. “Please. Fuck me. Break me. Shatter me apart so you might remake me as wholly yours.” Imploring sapphire irises locked with blazing gold.

For a moment that mask of calm slipped and DIO let his head fall back against the bed, a shuddering moan at having his body lavished with attention. The sound grew in volume as peppered kisses became the tease of fangs against his chest. Briefly, his eyes fluttered at the sensation until he felt those exquisite hips lift to settle against his cock. His length twitched, pulsing in anticipation of what was to come. As the former Hunter began lowering himself onto the thick shaft, he couldn't stop the deep rumble that took up residence in his chest.

The sound was more growl than moan. “Oh, my Levi! Oh, so tight, so wonderful! You're perfect, my perfect pet!” He sang out his praise loudly.

Let anyone who might be listening to know that he is in ecstasy and it is at the hands, and body, of his pet, his Levi that he's been made so. When he's sure there's no pain, nor discomfort in those flowing azure orbs, he lets his hands guide the inexperienced body fit snugly around his length to rise and fall, motion pulling the throbbing flesh out only to push back inside. He's gentle at first, letting the ravenette adjust to being so full of him. As he's set a fairly leisurely pace for his lover, he gives an experimental snap of his hips up into the warm plush of the other's insides. When the action is rewarded with a delicious tightening of muscle, he repeats it, once. Twice. Until he has that slender frame practically bouncing off of him with each powerful thrust.

“I'm going to change positions now, alright, I want your first experience to be something to remember.”

With that he cupped both hands under clenching thighs and adjusted himself into a standing position. Strong arms holding the man impaled on his shaft so that he could rock up into that delectable body. Using his ungodly strength, he lifted the young vampire's hips then pressed them back against his own, meeting each movement with a stiff thrust of his hips.

Levi’s head fell forward. He was clinging to strong shoulders, not in fear of falling but in need of an anchor to that lusty thrall. The exquisite feeling of being so spread, of being bucked into with such controlled force, he was knocked breathless. He nuzzled his nose up, giving a tongue-heavy and sloppy kiss just over DIO’s stilled heart. Pointed fangs flirted but never found purchase. Instead he sucked, greedy and wet, pulling skin up to redden all the same. Using legs that were hooked over powerful arms, he encouraged each thrust to go deeper, the pace to go faster. There was no deep enough, no comprehensible end, just a growing need for more.

DIO obliged the silent request, lifting narrow hips so that he could piston roughly into the heat clenching around his girth. Skin slapping against skin coupled with the heated moans building in the large vampire's chest spilled out into the vast room in a lewd harmony. Golden irises shifted into blazing red, the color shifting and morphing into a near magenta in the darkness. 

“Levi! I can't get enough of you, it's like you were made for me! I shall have you on every available surface in my bedroom before I've been sated. You're so beautiful. So amazing, just for me. All for your Master!” DIO howled out, pleasure spreading throughout his body. Without the gentleness from before, he bit into Levi's neck, savaging into the delicate flesh and drew a long gulp of blood into his hungry maw. “Your pleasure is mine, you're mine!” He growled, increasing the pace unbelievably more.

A cry morphed from what could be confused for pain to hold all the possessed pleasure his lean body could contain. Each reverberation hummed through his skeleton as they found that blissful moment of connection. The feel of being ripped into tore a rapturous jumble of sounds that might have been vulgarities had the ravenette been able to focus enough to string together language. The unfamiliar security of belonging flooded into Levi.

“Yours. I am all yours. Only yours.”

Looking deeply into backlit ruby eyes, he caught his Master’s blood laced bottom lip between timid teeth. The tip of his tongue traced the clover soft flesh, affection growing heavier at each repetition. Restraint gave and teeth clacked in a devouring kiss that had his blood shared between them. Breaking under the gravity of his Sire’s draw he used every bit of his newfound strength to bring them together faster, harder.

A euphoric bolt of lightning shot down DIO’s spine upon hearing those words, possessive nature stroked and pleased to be acknowledged. He returns the bruising kiss with passionate fervor, teeth and tongue clashing together in a beautiful bloody war. In a blur of motion, Levi was pressed against the soft duvet with DIO on top of him. The newfound position freeing up a hand to stroke over the smaller man's length in tempo with the hammering thrusts. Each stinging collision of pelvis against thighs was enough to bring bruises into formation. He became enraptured by the near flawless ivory flesh of the man beneath him, mewling cutely just for him, and appreciative hand brushing through raven locks. That hand descended to the taut abdomen to press against where his cock struck within the smaller body, marveling at the wonder of it all. His whole body shuddered at the sight, ecstasy building in the base of his length to race up his spine and wrap its cloudy tendrils around his lust addled mind. Without a word, he guides one of those slender hands to his chest to toy with the hardened peak, coaxing him to roll the stiff flesh between thumb and forefinger.

“Show me what you can do when those doubts are put to rest, touch me, not as your Master, but as your lover, as your equal!” DIO grunts out, placing a quick kiss against those panting lips.

What momentarily overwhelmed as a sense of untethered freedom swiftly found sanctuary in having one to share it with. “Lover.” The word was tested between gulped breaths.

It was rich in his mouth, needing to be washed down. The delectable canvas of skin stretched, seeming endlessly, before him. Pushing fingertips into the resilient body above him, he directed the willing muscle into reach of his lips. He tried for delicate kisses at first but rapidly devolved into frenzied sucklings and pointed nips. The second skin split under a fang he was latched to the spot. The precious substance was all the sweeter as he drank deeply of his lover. He was engulfed in the one pounding into him, pulling him closer as if there was a way to make such a thing happen. Levi was trembling, as every deep plunge coaxed him. He convulsed in a pulse of constricting muscles. He was bare threads from falling over his edge.

“DIO. DIO, DIO!” The name was dripping from his lips. A mantra of hedonistic delight.

The sweet cocktail of hearing his name fall unhindered from those lips and having his flesh ravaged was enough to push him that last little bit. Strong hips pressed flush against the curve of Levi's ass as he grinds out his pleasure. He came, filling the writhing body under him in spurts, muscles rigid and tight with the blissful waves dousing the passionate flames.

“Fuck! Levi, so good, so very good! My good boy!” The fist pumping the other's length hastening, not wanting to leave his dearly beloved unsatisfied. “Come for me, darling!” He moans out.

Praised and possessed, Levi lets go. A euphoric flare at the base of his skull chain reacts into a surge of rhythmically clenching muscles. Achingly he splashes sticky pearl to coat his stomach. He holds on to powerful biceps, uncontrollable shuddering leaving him in a struggle with himself. Gradually the listlessness melted him down and back to reality. Lips pressed firmly to the skin within reach.

“Mine.” It was a tentative kiss, eyes closed over fears of claiming the one he so completely belonged to in kind.

DIO shudders under such a claim, delighted smirk etching into his lips. He kisses back and, with care, withdraws from the heated depths to scoop up that small frame and cuddle him close. He kisses those thin lips again, deeper before rising off the bed, small body clutched tight to his chest, and walks to the attached master bathroom.

Inside, he sets Levi down to run hot water into the massive tub. He steps out momentarily to fetch clean clothes for himself and an oversized nightshirt for his lover. He carefully removes the bangles and other jewelry bedecking his arms, leaving his dangling earrings in before turning to the small man. By this point the water is suitably warm and DIO eases the ravenette into the large basin, fitting in easily behind him. Aromatic soap smelling of lavender is poured into his hand to rub over that porcelain skin. With practiced hands, he begins to massage the other's shoulders gently.

A lifetime’s worth of stress washes away with fragrant soap suds. Levi runs his own hands over the far larger ones cleaning his body. He is slow to turn in the water, enjoying having someone care for him. Eventually his want to dote on the one behind him wins out. He collects a palmful of the liquid soap that embodies clean to all of Levi’s sensess. The floral notes dance along as he washes away any trace of the nights starting. The faintest of phantoms of injuries made by silver are kissed over and over, amends hopefully made earlier with the feeding of his blood. He kisses at lips, soft pecks distracting from overly thorough cleaning efforts. The memory of his hands lashing out in violence feels so distant, a dream he is slowly waking from and will forget by dawn’s light. Any echo of concern over such is ignored. He is finally where he belongs.

Long spanning fingers splay over that ivory back, rubbing soothingly. A look of admiration playing in his deep gold irises. He welcomes the small frame to take comfort against a broad shoulder after returning the soft kisses eagerly. Large hands cup water to rinse away the soothing suds, careful not to leave any behind. Eyes catch the scarred flesh from the silver blade and he smiles softly.

“No one has ever been able to leave a lasting mark on my skin before, I shall cherish these scars of mine as I cherish you, my darling Levi.”

As the water begins to cool, DIO leans forward to empty the tub, large towel sourced to dry both himself and his black haired beauty. When the lithe frame is substantially dry, the elder vampire hands him the nightshirt, large enough to hang loosely on the blond's hulking frame.

“On the morrow, I'll have my servants fetch you proper fitting garments, I hope this is acceptable for the time being.”

He smiles softly, retrieving his decorations from the bathroom counter. Rings are placed back on long elegant fingers save for a simple gold band, heart-shaped emerald glinting in the low light. A thumb brushes over the already faded scar on the ravenette's neck fondly.

The ravenette nods gratitude for the clothing, secretly pleased to have such personal coverings gifted to him on the temporary. Following DIO to the bedroom he sees how healed they both already are. The understanding of how the marks from his lover will linger only a fleeting moment longer than the afterglow furrows his brows in an ire.

“You’ll have to mark me again tomorrow.” The statement is in that same bored drawl that first spoke by campfire’s light. Levi feels more himself, yet nothing as he had been. He is sated, warm in the care given to him, caring that he is allowed to return in full. “If you don’t mind. Lover.” Levi looks curiously to topaz irises, still testing the lines between them. There is a confidence blooming as well. A certainty in this being his desired future.

DIO smirks. “Then mark you again tomorrow I shall, and I'll continue to do so until you've had your fill.”

He offers a hand to lead his lover back to the bed but not before fetching a clean wineglass from the cabinet across the room. Once on the bed he pours the deep red liquid into the glass, and brings it to his lips. “Would you like some, my darling?”

Levi settles into the assurance that comes from the acceptance of his request with such ease. He watches the glass swirl the liquid with such grace. “Yes. Please.” The ravenette watches the glass of his Lover with interest.

DIO brings the rim of the glass to those thin lips, letting him sip of the bittersweet liquid within. “When the sun falls once more, I'll begin training you in how best to use your gifts, there is much to learn but with my guidance, your body will become a weapon, molded in my own image. After which I think I'd like to pay the remnants of the Hunters a visit, they've been a thorn in my side for long enough, but never mind that now, in this moment I think I'd like to enjoy my time of reprieve.” He lays back against the pillows, pulling the heavy comforter over himself and the ravenette. Long digits card through ebony hair once before taking up the book he'd been reading and flipping to the page he'd left off on. “I'd also like to give you a tour of my home once you're rested, I have something special for you to see.”

“A surprise for me already?” Levi’s mind lurches a moment with the thought of killing his fellow- no, no longer his fellow Hunters. To protect that past would require refusal of his present. Dissonant murmurs are silenced as if by a snap of his boot heel. He is finally safe. He has a home, a Sire and Lover gifted to him in one. He will lay his past to dust before he loses this security. Levi relaxes under DIO’s absent petting.

He hums softly. “Yes, something special that I believe you will enjoy. And fear not, I won't be so cruel as to force you to kill your friends, no, for the ones you care for, I'll teach you how to persuade them to our cause, would that make you happy, my sweet?” He pulls that small frame tight against his side, breathing in that still intoxicating scent. Lips press idly to a hand guided up for a gentle kiss.

Wide eyes give away how all roosting rebellion fades from the noirette. “Yes. Yes very.” He basks in the closeness, touch granted so freely. “I’m very happy.” He whispers his truth as a secret for only the most trusted ears.

The book snaps shut and is discarded to the bedside table with the wineglass. Arms encasing that petite body. “My darling, I did say I was a generous Master, it would be uncouth of me to lie to you. Many things I may be but a liar is not among them.”

Levi goes boneless in those strong arms. Yielding feels so blissfully easy. “Because I’m yours.” The last word is purred out seductively. He pulls himself up a little more kissing across a sharp jaw to find sweet lips. “I believe you. My Master. My Lover. I believe you, DIO.”

He purrs softly, returning his kiss with abandon. “Careful, little one, else you excite me again.” He smirks, pulling Levi to straddle his thighs.

Levi answers the smirk with his own wisp of a smile. “Sometimes your threats sound a lot more like gifts, you know that?” He rolls his hips teasingly.

DIO groans lowly, feeling himself harden once more. “I still have to fulfill my promise of taking you on every surface within this room, I suppose, and as I stated before, I'm no liar.” Large hands grip onto angular hips to press them together more firmly.

Levi’s eyes darken in mirth. Fangs are licked over in an appetite for a specific hunger. “Tire me out.” Then as an afterthought, “Please, Lover?”

“Ohh, that's all I needed to hear though, I fear you may come to regret those words, I shall enjoy pushing you to your limits and beyond.” He crashes their lips together rolling Levi beneath him in the process. A hand on his chest warns the younger vampire to stay put as he descends that sculpted torso to the junction between those milky thighs. Shapely lips part to take the stiffening length into his mouth. A single finger plays at the tight entrance, circling but never pushing inside. “I'll have you screaming for me by the end of this night.” He promises before taking his lover's shaft down his throat in a practiced motion.

The response that would have held some semblance of snark dies in a choked stutter. He arches his back, fighting to keep his hips steady for the attention. His fingers swim in blond locks, care taken to keep from tugging. He is already eager for all his Master could offer him.

He tongues along the underside of the cock in his mouth before pulling back to lap at the slit. The digit pressed to the bud of his ass breaches suddenly and he eases it inside to curl against the sensitive bundle of nerves within. He eagerly licks up a bead of precum welling up from the flushed pink head then takes the length back down his throat, establishing a somewhat leisurely rhythm. A second finger enters the tight cavern to curl against his prostate in a repeated "come hither" motion.

Levi’s head falls back, small sounds answering each bob of golden mane. The way he is being deep throated feels so much better than even his wildest imaginings. The finger inside, finding him so perfectly, pools warm in his gut.

DIO pulls back with a soft pop, hand encircling the shaft to keep the pressure on. Those deep wells of honey stare longingly at the beautiful figure under his touch. Gentle nips and kisses to draw the young male's attention are planted to a slightly protruding hip bone before he takes the erection back into is mouth and doubling down on his efforts.

The electric crackle of teeth brushing over the jut of his hip is almost enough to undo him then and there. One fang nicks his bottom lip in his biting it to keep from losing himself so quickly. Being re-engulfed in that slick cave of a mouth pulls a favoured expletive from him. Levi bucks as an involuntary thrust answers the zeal he is being devoured with. “Mn, Please. DIO, Please fuck me. I want you, need you in me.”

He leans back on his heels, giving a soft smirk. The bottle of lubrication retrieved from where it had fallen on the floor. He coats his cock in a generous amount of the fluid, pumping a hand over his length just to tease. “If you want it, then take it.” His tongue darts over plump lips in a taunting gesture.

The twitch of lip the provocation garners is a ghost of a snarl. Levi rolls easily into a lunge for the blond, combat skills getting used for this new kind of battle between them. He nooses his arms around that powerful neck, climbing into open arms. “Which surface are you fucking me on this time?” Lean muscle couples with otherworldly strength to make the dance effortless on both side. Levi does not give time for an answer, instead claiming petal soft lips with his own.

He growls deep in his throat as he wraps boa like arms around the other's ribcage, effectively crushing him to that broad expanse of chest. Inhuman speed is used to bring them to a standing position in front of a chair placed before the unlit fireplace. He hums quietly “I think this will do nicely. Mm, yes, I think I'd like to bend you over my favorite reading chair this time.” As if to emphasize his point, he grips those narrow shoulders and spins his mate to face the chair before bending him at the waste, heavy cock lain between the crevice of the smaller man's ass to rut against.

Levi rolls to the balls of his feet in a lazy answer to the rutting at his backside. As if a stroked cat he arches with every brush of hip, anticipation building. He holds the chair for balance, running a splayed hand up the back of the chair. He envisions his Sire lounging in comfort, book in one hand wine glass in the other. He smirks seductively over his shoulder, already plotting ways to interrupt such hobbies.

He rocks forwards a few more times before positioning himself at the smaller man's entrance. With slow calculated thrusts he eases his way inside, taking care to ensure he doesn't cause discomfort, until he's buried to the base. He sets a rather lazy pace, pumping in and out rather slowly in an attempt to goad Levi. He wants to see his beautiful mate lose himself under his touch.

The slow pace to start is a welcome gesture of allowance for his inexperience. When the bump of hips stays at the tediously slow thump, Levi grits his teeth. Glimpsing over his shoulder to see that smug smirk, he blinks slowly. He pushes back onto the steady thrusts, and pulls apart slightly faster, trying to build to a faster rhythm. With a devious smile, DIO only meets his speed, never driving them to go harder. The annoyed tut that slips out is followed by a shift of how he grips the chair. He pushes into each thrust faster, working himself on the thick cock at an ever hastening pace. Icicle irises find only mirth in those radiant gold orbs. “Please, DIO.” The request is kitten soft.

“Hmm? Did you say something, pet?” He purrs out, tone full of arrogance and mirth. His eyes dazzle with slight amusement at the situation. “I believe I instructed you to take your pleasure so, what are you waiting for?” Again that tongue laps over his shapely lips, catching a pointed fang in the process. A small trickle of blood slips out of the corner of his mouth, as if in invitation. His pace does not quicken, but rather slows a bit and his smirk becomes a full blown grin.

“I hope your favorite chair is sturdy, or it might be the second casualty of the night.” The hiss he offers over not keeping that splendid cock in him holds mock frustration. This challenge is easily enough answered. Levi steps up onto the chair, pushing off in an acrobatic spin. He uses the momentum to fling DIO in a dance like twirl, leaving him seated in that chair. Levi does not leave even a moment to spare. He climbs into that lap, torn between quick licks to blood smeared lips and bringing that girth back into him, right to the hilt.

He's caught off guard by the suddenness of the action, eyes widening a fraction before his mouth drops open to voice his pleasure at being taken so deeply all at once. If he could blush, his cheeks would be burning bright. A strangled moan escapes his throat as he moves his hands to assist the small man in bouncing on his cock. His thighs tense briefly as his mate uses him for his pleasure. His hands find the armrests of the chair which divot and creak under the force of his grip. With a loud crunch, the wood breaks beneath his hold but he can't find it in himself to care as his body begins to heat with the sensations radiating from his pelvic region. His eyes lull momentarily and finally, he bucks up into the body above him, hands moving to keep from upsetting the man's position. He coaxes the other to grip his throat in tight fingers. “P-push your fingers b-beneath the fl-flesh, your training begins noooow, ohhh!” He groans out ecstatically. “Once you've done that, your b-body should do the rest.”

Levi trusts his elder, though he still has a tentativeness to finally striking. His flexes with his new strength, fingers diving under skin, into the meat below. The strange sensation tears a moan from a hanging mouth. Rich and satisfying in the most peculiar way. The feeling is heady, spurring him into rapidly riding the one he pierces. “Like- like nm, this?”

“Mm, yes, just like that. Do you feel it?” He moans deep at feeling his blood being sucked through the wounds on his neck. His hips snap up to meet that exquisite rear. His voice is raspy as he moans out his ecstasy. “Can you feel my essence flooding into your body, satiating your thirst?” A tiny trickle of blood slips from the wounds to dribble down the curve of his neck. The delectable pain-pleasure combo is quickly pushing him to the brink and at this rate he won't last much longer.

“Oh, fuck yes. So good.” All he can feel is DIO; pounding into him, filling him with his potent essence. Fluttering gasps stagger Levi’s contented moans. His desire to not waste a drop of this splendour has him lapping at the escaping trickle. “Ah, DIO, Please. I’m so close. I want to cum, Please. Please!” He implores through clenched teeth.

With a near bruising grip, he holds onto those hips to pound into the body above him. One hand moves to pump the length bobbing between his thighs. He slides their bodies together with enough force to rattle his eyes in their sockets. His vision becomes hazy with the increasing loss of blood but he says nothing of it, opting to feed that hunger within his lover and satiate his own hunger afterwards. The deep pools of gold quickly become shifting maelstroms of bright burning magenta caged in my bloodied crimson, his pupils narrowing to mere slits as he's brought closer and closer to the edge. A feral roar echoes out into the room as he grinds the noirette against himself, spilling in bursts inside the body clenching around his girth so splendidly. His breath comes in ragged pants and he lets his head fall back against the chair.

The hands on him are so grounding. The feeling of being filled is so totally overwhelming. Somewhere in the middle of that Levi sees DIO’s eyes change and knows what is coming. The moment he is held flush to his Lover he loses himself. Starbursts of red and gold fill his mind and dazzle his nerves. He has never felt so satisfied, not the slightest over fed. It is everything he can do to gently, ever so delicately, pull his fingers loose. He laps at the wound, not letting anything drip to the floor. The blood is slow in its escape. Levi’s eyes narrow. He kisses over pale skin, until he reaches an ear. “You let me take too much.” There is a growl of accusation in his concerned words.

His head spins with the ecstasy coursing through him. Body lax and twitching every so often. “Fear not, pet, I'll recover from this, just need to feed is all.” His voice holds a slight slur at the tiredness settling into his bones. “I've survived worse than a little blood loss, after all, it's how I became what I am today.” He offers a lazy smirk in his cloudy, post-coital state. Heavy limbs move to carry the small frame back to the bed before collapsing unceremoniously beside him. those otherworldly eyes begin to drift closed slowly as he's pulled under by the weight of fatigue. “Rest now little one, the sun will be up soon and as I'm sure you're aware from your time as a Hunter, it's fatal to us, speaking of which.” Using the last of his energy, he closes the doors to the balcony, drawing the curtains and shutting out all possibility of sunlight creeping into his shadow steeped domain. Tired arms reach out for the ravenette to embrace him in his sleepy state. “Will you let me hold you close until moonlight rises again, my darling?”

Soft kisses are placed over heavy eyelids. Mild concern still lingers, certain that the one he has allowed himself to care so much for is a prideful thing. Still, he can only watch over his Sire, stay close and protect what he treasures. “Yes, Please.” The smaller nestles, occasionally kissing at exposed skin. He is tired as well, but his buzzing mind will not let him sleep so quickly. He listens to the world beyond and revels in his peacefulness.

His features soften, relax, all emotion vanishing from his face as sleep overcomes him. Boa like arms tightening ever so slightly to hug the slight frame against him possessively. A soft snore takes up residence in place of his usually silent breathing.

Certain of DIO’s rest, Levi has his mind finally quiet. He sighs out, and waits for his own slumber to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> Comments are great, we love comments! Please feel free to leave ~constructive~ criticisms, that you're interested in seeing what happens next, guesses (after all this is already written, so its not like we'll be changing it. If we even tried I would cry.) or just whatever you feel like sharing with us and the communities we love.
> 
> Crossover characters in an AU is not in any demand so this is a work of passion alone. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
